hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Hina Fuuma/Relationships
Kinji Tohyama In middle school, they had sparred once in Assault class, which resulted in Kinji under the effects of Hysteria Mode subduing her effortlessly. This resulted in Fuuma having a great deal of respect for Kinji and going as far as calling him "Master" when ever addressing him. Also, it would factor in her becoming his amica at Butei High, where she helped gather information for him. Even when their amica relationship ended when Kinjii was held back from moving onto Third year, Fuuma continues to act as his loyal disciple. Later on in the series, she would comfort Kinji after he learned how violent his father had become and went as far as accompanying him to the U.S. along with Kinzou Tohyama in search of him. Due to their history together, Fuuma has apparently seen Kinji transform more times than any other girl in Kinji's life. However, due to her pure nature and air-headedness, Fuuma never figured out what Kinji's trigger for transforming was. Fuuma can distinguish between Kinji's hysteria and normal personalities. She seems to like his normal form more as she is much closer to him when he is like that. When Kinji is in Hysteria mode, Fuuma treats him more professionally, making their relationship more akin to that of a master and ninja. Kinji finds this weird since most girls are more attracted to his hysteria mode than his normal personality, but this traits makes Kinji want to keep her around despite his dislike of women. Fuuma seems to have a hidden crush on Kinji, though she rarely shows this. Kinji on the other hand usually treats Fuuma a bit distantly since she is a girl, though he gets on with her as well as his other friends, Mutou and Shiranui. Kinji doesn't seem to pay much attention to Fuuma day to day, usually only calling her to ask her to carry out his instructions. Kinji also neglects his mentoring and training of Fuuma,though this might be because he actually don't have the skills to coach her whilst in normal mode, since Fuuma is already so independent and capable she could probably give Normal mode Kinji a run for his money. However, Kinji actually really treasures this bond between them. Once, whilst in Hysteria he told her he wish he could be Fuuma's master forever and she would forever be his disciple. Aria H. Kanzaki As a friend of Kinji's and one of the top students, Fuuma holds a great deal of respect for Aria. Due to her skills, Aria often relies on Fuuma to gather information thus giving them a bit of an info broker relationship. Aria often pays her in food for her work, much to her delight and further admiration. Akari Mamiya Though Fuuma shows a great deal of respect and refers everyone with the honorific "-sama," she holds Akari in a very high regard compared to her other peers. Perhaps out of fear (or awe) of the potential lethality of the Mamiya technique or respect that her bloodline is of a Shinobi, Fuuma is willing to cooperate with Akari no matter how hard the task at hand may be. Category:Relationships